


Choleric & Childish

by rainingooblah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Five Stages of Grief, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingooblah/pseuds/rainingooblah
Summary: "Are you jealous?"Kageyama's face is bilious as he almost screams at Kiyoko, barely keeping it to a low growl. "Why the hell would I be jealous of Hinata? I don't care about—""Not of Hinata," Kiyoko interrupts with an amused look. "of Ochako.""W-What?" Kageyama sputters."Have you considered that you might have feelings for Hinata?"~~aka hinata gets a girlfriend and kageyama has his gay awakening through the five stages of grief





	Choleric & Childish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tired__pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired__pigeon/gifts).



> This is actually my first KageHina?? What the heck??? I love OiKen so much I neglect the others I'm so sorry lol.
> 
> So! Another Christmas gift except it was secret santa. This one is to Lia! I am her secret santa (obviously) and I finally finished this late last night.
> 
> I hope you like it Lia! (and I hope everyone else enjoys it too).
> 
> Happy Holidays!

**+DENIAL+**

Hinata bounces his way into the gym after school one day brighter than usual, and the team takes notice quickly. The team tries their best to ignore the unusual measure of bubbliness, but the first person to crack is Sugawara Koushi, the mother crow of the team. Sugawara is eager to know what is getting his teammate extra excitable today because he knew that the cause isn’t volleyball.

"I got a girlfriend!" Hinata slaps his hands over his mouth like it is a government secret he wasn’t supposed to tell, except it is out of giddiness and not fear. He giggles into the palm of his hand — he can't stand still either; he rocks back and forth on his feet, and bounces up and down every now and then. 

The whole team reacts instantly: Sugawara, Yamaguchi, and Ennoshita smile wide, happy for Hinata. Nishinoya and Tanaka bombard Hinata with questions  _ ("What does she look like?!", "Amazing! She's pretty, smart, funny, and supportive of me!" "Is she taller than you?!", "...yes." "I can't believe my kouhai got a girlfriend before me! Tell me your secrets, Hinata!") _ and is completely overjoyed at their baby crow. They also make sure to tell Hinata that he best respect her, and try not to break her heart to which Hinata nods understandingly — he doesn’t like hurting people’s feelings anyway. Tsukishima makes a snarky comment on how Hinata's girlfriend is taller than Hinata that the team can’t help but chuckle at. Asahi and Daichi give Hinata a couple pats on the back with a "Congrats, Hinata!", and "You should introduce her to us sometime!". Hinata only nods in acceptance of his teammates, and tells them that she said so herself that she's going to be coming to matches as much as she can to show her support. Yachi is overjoyed and Kiyoko is mildly pleased which only brightens Hinata’s smile. Overall, everyone is happy for Hinata.

Except Kageyama, who is overcome with extreme denial. "No, there's no way a dumbass like you can get a girlfriend." He seethes as he clenches onto a volleyball so hard that he feels for sure he is about to pop it. Kageyama's eyes are narrowed, brows furrowed, all in an angry denial that his rival — his teammate — has a girlfriend. 

Hinata take it as a joke, sticking his tongue at Kageyama with a smile, "Don't worry Kageyama. You'll get a girlfriend, too, someday!" 

"Does it look like I care about that, you idiot?! How in the world did you even find the time to talk to a girl other than our managers? I know for a fact that if she's smart then that mean she's not in your class because you're a dumbass!" Kageyama's grip on the volleyball tightens with each sentence, his voice gets louder with each word.

Hinata's smile falters, most of the team give Kageyama a disappointed look, and Kageyama can only shake his head. Why is he so unhappy about this?  _ Hinata's sole focus isn't volleyball anymore _ , Kageyama tells himself.  _ This means his performance will drop _ . Kageyama voices these thoughts, which only makes Hinata cry out that he is wrong, telling Kageyama that the support from his newly found girlfriend will make his strength greater than before.

Kageyama is in denial. 

In denial over the fact that Hinata actually has a girlfriend, and in denial that this change is affecting him so greatly. Kageyama shakes away everything, deciding that it is time that they should probably start practicing again. They do so, but the tension in the air is something the team can't ignore and everyone just hopes that today's practice would end quickly, as well as the tension between the supernatural duo.

 

**+ANGER+**

The tension, in fact, grows with each coursing moment. Knowing Kageyama is quite against Hinata dating somebody, the team tries their best to keep it out of earshot when asking Hinata about her. It doesn't work, obviously, especially when she comes to their practice only two weeks after the announcement of their relationship. 

Kageyama can no longer be in denial, for here she is in the flesh, introducing herself by her name and as Hinata's girlfriend: "Hi, I'm Ochako Momoe; Hinata's girlfriend! It's pleasant to meet you all!" She shakes hands and gives out flashy, soft smiles to everyone that she greets. She is in class five,  _ class five _ for heaven's sake! Kageyama does admit she is beautiful, as well smart. Her humor fits right along with Tsukishima's, which makes Kageyama shake violently as she giggles and grows closer among the team members — and closer with Hinata. 

Kageyama wants to avoid her as much as he can. He doesn't even let her give a personal introduction to him — he just quickly dodges her hand and sparkling smile. Kageyama does not want to look at her, he does not want to talk to her, hear her, or hear about her. He is filled with so much rage, and over what? A girl?  _ How stupid _ , Kageyama scolds himself as he tries his best to block out Hinata's reassurance to Ochako  _ ("Don't worry, he's always like that.")  _ and it takes every fiber in Kageyama's being to not combust on the spot. 

During practice, Ochako spends most of her time chatting with Yachi and Kiyoko. Again, Kageyama tries to ignore her, but her voice is so loud and light just like Hinata's that he can't help but to take a peak and analyze her. She is proper, yet very comfortable with everyone she has met. Her eyes sparkle when talking about something she likes (which, is mostly her talking about Hinata whenever Kageyama tunes in. Things such as how they met and all that dumb, relationship stuff).  _ The way she talks about Hinata like he is some... some... some damn God! _

Ochako talks about his smile: "It's pure and clear with passion and emotion! It just fills me with a warmth; it makes me feel safe and comfortable — how Hinata lives like he's on top the world and that you can be, will be, and are, too!"

Ochako talks about his hair: "It's a unique colour! I've never seen anything like it! It looks rough, I admit, but it's so soft! Like it just melts into your hand! It's easy to work with and, ah," she flushes red. "his hair is really nice."

She talks about Hinata's passion like it is her own damn dream, her eyes sparkling with the same gleam and glow Hinata's does. 

Kageyama does not like this. He doesn't like how she can talk about Hinata like that — like he means everything to her; like he's her God; like she's so proud of him when she hasn't even known him for as long as Kageyama has. She hasn't witnessed the hardships first-hand like he has. She isn't here practicing with him everyday, taking notes that Hinata is getting better and better and making everyone so proud. 

Kageyama is filled with anger because he believes that Ochako Momoe, a pretty and funny girl from class five, isn't worthy enough to put Hinata on such a high pedestal.

 

**+BARGAINING+**

It has been a month and a half since Hinata and Ochako started dating. Ever since Ochako introduced herself to the team, she has been coming to each practice and every practice match. Ochako cheers Hinata and the other team members on. She acts like a third manager, handing out waters and other items to the team — mostly to Hinata though. Kageyama's anger has shifted into a confusion now. He had been so sure that Hinata getting a girlfriend would distract Hinata from improving, but Ochako's support seems to be working and Hinata is improving his skills normally.

Since everything seems to be fine — better even —  Kageyama knows he doesn't have a reason to be angry any more since Ochako clearly isn't distracting Hinata from anything. He's still improving steadily in both sports and in class. The latest test Hinata had he got a passing grade on the first try! So, why is he still upset that Ochako exists in Hinata's life; why is he still —  if not more —  bitter at Hinata's relationship?

Kageyama decides to ask somebody about it. So, when a five minute break starts during practice, he heads to Kiyoko for advice. Kageyama feels like that maybe Kiyoko wouldn't judge him too much, especially since she never seemed so affected by Ochako in the first place. Kageyama fiddles with his water bottle before asking Kiyoko if he could get her advice on something. Kiyoko simply nods, and gives an ear to Kageyama.

"What do you think about Ochako?" Kageyama asks bluntly.

"She's nice, I suppose. She keeps Hinata happy and is helping him improve in his academics — which is something he needs." 

"Yeah, but," Kageyama scoffs. "What's so great about her?"

"Kageyama," Kiyoko pauses, looking Kageyama up-and-down. Kageyama catches her eyes and as much as he wants to look away, he can't. Kiyoko's eyes are narrowed, and Kageyama feels like he did something wrong — which, he might have, considering he's sort-of trash talking a girl he doesn't even know. "Are you jealous?"

Kageyama's face is bilious as he almost screams at Kiyoko, barely keeping it to a low growl. "Why the hell would I be jealous of Hinata? I don't care about—"

"Not of Hinata," Kiyoko interrupts with an amused look. "of Ochako."

"W-What?" Kageyama sputters.

"Have you considered that you might have feelings for Hinata?" 

Kageyama doesn’t answer Kiyoko, he is too flabbergasted to even breathe.  _ Him _ ? Having  _ feelings  _ for  _ Hinata _ ? Like, _ feelings _ as in  _ a crush _ ? Is Kiyoko implying that  _ he has a crush on Hinata _ and that’s why he is angry because  _ he is jealous that Ochako is dating him _ ? That  _ she gets to hug him _ and  _ hold his hand _ whenever she pleases? That she has a reason to l _ ook at Hinata and smile _ without having to worry it being weird? 

Kageyama feels a hand on his shoulder and he gasps at the sudden contact. “You’re thinking too hard about it, aren’t you? That means you do.”

_ Jesus Christ. _

 

**+DEPRESSION+**

Kageyama spends the rest of the week thinking about Kiyoko's proposal and studies her words as if he is preparing for a test where if he fails he would be expelled from school and then get sent to prison for the rest of his life. He figures he will just forget whatever Kiyoko is suggesting and get over it… but he can't. No matter how much he tries to get it off his mind, he keeps thinking about it; he keeps thinking about Hinata. Practicing his setting? Hinata. Eating? Hinata. Trying to sleep? Hinata.

_ Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. _

It isn't unnatural to think about Hinata really.  _ I mean, how can you not think about Hinata?  _ Kageyama ponders as he's tying his shoes.  _ He's loud and obnoxious. He’s optimistic and he brightens everyone's day with his voice and the sparkle in eyes when he — oh. _

Shit, maybe he does have feelings for Hinata.

Does this mean Kageyama's gay? He's never really been any sort of romantic type and he just figured it is because he doesn't care about relationships, but now that Kageyama is thinking about his sexuality, he takes notice that he's never actually been interested in any girls. Sure, he finds girls pretty, but he's never wants to pursue a relationship with them.

Men, on the other hand...

Kageyama's only thought about Hinata in this way all thanks to Kiyoko. Kageyama takes notice that thinking about hugging Hinata, being the reason Hinata is smiling, holding his hand, going on dates, possibly... kissing him...

_ Shit, he likes Hinata. _

_ Shit, shit, shit. _

The first time he’s actually developed a crush on somebody and he  _ knows _ they don't even swing the same way. Hinata's got a girlfriend, for hell's sake! That means he isn't interested in men; it means he isn't interested in Kageyama. 

So for the first time in Kageyama's life, he's actually heartbroken. He's sad and he's angry, and he just punched a pole and now his hand hurts but he just wants to keep punching. So he does. Kageyama's done enough damage to his hand that he would be starstruck if he hadn't broken it, but his knuckles are bleeding pretty bad.  _ What a stupid decision _ , he scolds himself as wipes his bloody hand on his jeans. They're black, so hopefully the blood isn't visible.

Kageyama no longer wants to go to practice. 

 

**+ACCEPTANCE+**

Three months.

Thirteen days.

Kageyama's feelings refuse to fade.

In fact, they've grown stronger ever since he acknowledged the fact that they were even there in the first place. The feelings are no longer bovine and is increasing rapidly. Kageyama's heart is impregnable and is implacable unless he is able to hold and kiss Hinata until the end of time. Of course, that’s not going to happen, and all Kageyama can try to do is not let it affect him any more than it already has, but  _ it isn’t working. _

So here he is, at the gym with the team. They’re taking a break at the moment, Hinata is with his girlfriend that he’s been dating for around four months now and Kageyama has accepted it.

Kageyama decides to accept and approve Hinata’s relationship because even though he’s behind everyone on what it’s like to have feelings and to date people, he knows that he loves and wants to see Hinata happy.

“Kageyama,” It’s Kiyoko. “What are you going to do?”

A quick glance at Kiyoko, and then a sigh. He feels like he’s going to combust as he forces himself to walk over to the couple that is tearing his heart apart.  _ Slow, just take it slow, _ he tells himself, but apparently he’s really bad at taking advice because before he knows it he’s already across the gym and has approached Ochako and Hinata and  _ he’s going to explode _ .

Hinata looks at him with knitted eyebrows. They haven’t really talked since everything started, but it wasn’t an unbearable silence or hard to work with with thankfully. A deep breath from Kageyama gives Hinata a sort of comfort, he knows he isn’t here to make a bad scene.

Kageyama raises his hand and places it on Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata makes a soft gasp and can’t take his eyes off Kageyama’s hand until: “Hinata,” Hinata’s eyes drift away from Kageyama’s hand and to his face, and then to his eyes. “I accept your relationship with Ochako.”

Okay, that was easier than Kageyama expected.  _ Oh my god did I really need to touch him though oh my god.  _ Kageyama removes his hand swiftly and went back to where Kiyoko resides, feeling the need to tell her everything that just happened. She did help him realize he has feelings for Hinata, so maybe it wasn’t a need but a right.

“How are you feeling?” Kiyoko asks sincerely. 

“Worse?” Kageyama responds, his voice wavering with uncertainty. Kiyoko doesn’t say anything else, waiting for a different explanation. “What? Was I  _ suppose  _ to feel better after that?”

“You will.” Kiyoko assures.

Kageyama scoffs, but feels bad after doing so. He knows Kiyoko is just trying to help him feel better and  _ yeah, okay, maybe the fact that someone seems to actually care about what he’s feeling right now does make him feel a bit better. _ “I’m sorry. Thank you for helping me out.”

Kiyoko smiles and rubs Kageyama’s back lovingly like she is his mother before heading off to help the other members of the team. Kageyama refuses to look over at Hinata and just sits on the bleachers, waits for break to be over, and then for practice to be over.

_ He just wants to go home. _

Over the course of two weeks, Ochako stops coming to practice less and less. She’d be here every other day for the first week as well as leaving early, and only once this last week. Ochako hasn’t been seen, nor has Hinata talked about her. Hinata is acting normal enough, that when he announces the two of them broke up it is a complete shock to the whole team.

“Why?! You guys seemed like you were doing so well?!” Yachi cries. Since her and Ochako share the same class, Yachi is beyond confused about how the both of them were acting as if they hadn’t; Hinata and Ochako both have been happy. 

“When did it happen?” Yamaguchi asks, his voice tender just in case it is a touchy subject.

“The last time she was here to watch practice. I walked her home as far as I could before having to go the other way and I just told her that I may have feelings for somebody else. She told me that she understood and she figured. Then we started talking about who it was…”

“Who is it?” Tanaka interrupts, wiggling his eyebrows with Nishinoya joining in.

Hinata’s face glows a nefarious red at the question. “Uh, um,” Hinata stutters and laughs nervously. Tanaka and Nishinoya grow closer with mischievous smiles making Hinata back up on instinct before he runs into Kageyama.

Hinata squeals and starts apologizing profusely for bumping into him. The action actually made Kageyama’s heart leap for joy that he is sure it is about to rip out of his chest and latch on to Hinata, so he's kind of annoyed that Hinata is apologizing for it. Kageyama blushes faintly but he is pretty sure the whole team could see it. He can almost hear Kiyoko laughing maniacally with that smirk of hers. 

Yachi pokes Hinata’s side, making him jump in terror and then making Yachi scream in horror for a few mere seconds. They both calm themselves and Yachi repeats Tanaka’s question. Hinata rubs the back of his neck out of nervousness, the red on his face softing to a dark pink as he thinks about it.

“Well, I said I  _ might  _ have feelings for them?” Hinata tries to convince.

Tsukishima snorts. “Yeah and that’s why you’re blushing thinking about them, right?”

“Shut up!” Hinata cries out defensively, only proving that Tsukishima is right. Hinata’s defensiveness makes Tsukishima snicker, and Tanaka and Nishinoya get more persistent. 

Hinata backs up again, almost bumping into Kageyama —  _ again _ — before he stops him. Kageyama places his hands on Hinata’s shoulders. “Okay, that’s enough,” Kageyama growls at the three. “You’re clearly making him uncomfortable.”

“You? Getting defensive over Hinata? Why are you like this all of a sudden?” Tsukishima points out with a sarcastic tone.

“What does that even mean?” Hinata asks, confused; he doesn’t catch on to what Tsukishima is suggesting, only fueling Tsukishima’s need to comment.

“It’s almost like —”

“ _ Shut. Up. _ ”

An uncomfortable silence shifts between the group; break ends early; everyone goes back to practice and nobody brings up the conversation for the rest of the day. Practice ends, everyone changes into their school uniforms, bid the others goodbye, and go home. Overall, the day ends with Kageyama trying his best to talk to Hinata normally in the club room. 

“Hey, dumbass,”  _ omg Kageyama you fucking idiot. _ “So after I give you my blessing, you break up with her? What the  _ hell _ , Hinata?!”

Hinata fiddles with his hands as he stares at the ground. “Well, I mean, you can’t control your feelings, ya know?”

Kageyama frowns deeper. “Yeah,” he says airily. “Yeah, I know.”

Hinata daringly looks up at Kageyama. His nervousness increasing as he watches Kageyama sling the strap of his bag over his head and onto his shoulder where he then adjusts the strap so it sits more comfortable. Kageyama stays staring at the strap of his bag, afraid to move since he can _ feel  _ Hinata watching him. Hinata _is_ still watching him because he doesn’t  _ want _ to stop looking.

“Kageyama,” he looks at Hinata, who is rocking back and forth with his feet, back to fiddling with his fingers, lips pressed together in a flat line, and trying his best to look at everything  _ but  _ Kageyama even though he had just spent ten seconds staring at him. “Can I do something?”

Kageyama makes a confusing face that relates exactly to how confused Kageyama is. “You can try? I’m heading out now.”

Kageyama tries to make a break for it, but Hinata grabs him by _ the hand _ , he repeats…  _ THE HAND... _ and Kageyama doesn’t know what to do. He feels like he is going to pass out —  _ what the fuck is Hinata doing?! _

Hinata makes a gurgling noise which captures Kageyama’s attention enough to look at him. Hinata is looking at him, too, his eyes wide and screaming that he’s nervous as heck. “Can I _do_ something?” Hinata asks, again, but slower this time. The same confused look makes it way back onto Kageyama’s face as he repeats his previous answer, too.

“You can try?”

A pause. Hinata exhales a shaky sigh, and then glances everywhere on Kageyama’s face. Hinata lets go of Kageyama’s hand with his, trails it up his arm, places his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, and then the other hand onto his other shoulder. This is for support because Hinata feels like he’s going pass out and fall to the floor at any moment due to his nerves. 

Kageyama’s heart speeds up at the contact from Hinata, as well as letting himself blush horrendously. Kageyama wants to speak but  _ holy shit he really doesn’t want to hold it in anymore. _

The two lean into each other quickly at the same time to kiss, but since neither of them were expecting the action they just hit their teeth against one anothers, and backed their faces away from the pain. 

“Oh my god Kageyama I’m sorry!” 

“Were you going to kiss me?”

“What?” They ask in unison. They had talked over each other that they had no idea what the other said. 

“I said I was sorry?”

“I asked if you were about to kiss me.”

“Oh,” Hinata looks away from Kageyama’s face. “Yeah.” Hinata lets his hands slip from Kageyama’s shoulders, only for Kageyama to catch them and interlock their fingers together. 

“Your hands are so small.” Kageyama laughs. 

“Hey!”

“But I like how they feel in mine…” Kageyama trails off, tearing his eyes away from his and Hinata’s hands to look at his face instead. Hinata is panicking from the heat that is growing on his face. “Would you like to try again?”

“Uh,” Hinata stutters. “T-Try what again?”

“Kissing me, you idiot.” 

“That’s not very romantic!” Hinata teases.

“Just answer me!” Kageyama tightens his grip on Hinata’s hands as he shouts.

“Yes!” 

“Okay then!”

Hinata smiles with anxiety before using his toes to push himself up and peck Kageyama on his lips. It was short and quick; Kageyama couldn’t even count to a second before Hinata let himself fall flat back on his feet which makes him frown. 

“That was too short.” Kageyama deadpans.

“Then would you like another?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you spotted any mistakes, please let me know! I cannot fathom how many times I looked over this but I am pretty damn sure I still missed a couple of typos.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos would make me eternslly grateful. You can also follow me on tumblr @rainingooblah and maybe subscribe and check out my other stories? uwu


End file.
